Mi Persona Favorita
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Al pequeño Hortense le dejan un trabajo sobre escribir acerca de su "persona favorita", ¿de quién escribirá? / Kogan / One-short / AU.


**New One-short!**

 **MyFavoritePerson • • •**

Este One-short NO está inspirado ni tiene nada que ver con la canción "Mi persona favorita" de Río Roma (estoy 93% segura que la cantan ellos). Se me ocurrió cuando entré a Ask y me metí en el coso de las "preguntas del día" y en ese momento la pregunta era "una foto de tu persona favorita".

(Si quieren (y tienen Ask) pueden entrar a mi perfil y hacerme cualquier tipo de pregunta (siempre contesto cosas inteligentes XD) en mi perfil aquí en FF encontrarán como salgo en Ask)

MyFavoritePerson • • •

La señorita Smith se levantó de su escrito y caminó a un lado de él para posteriormente a recostarse en el pupitre y tener una buena vista de todos sus alumnos del aula. –La tarea para el próximo lunes es escribir acerca de su persona favorita, sobre la persona que ustedes quieran ya sea su mamá, papá, hermano, hermana, vecino, tío...

–¿Se puede sobre su perrito?– preguntó, levantado la mano, el pequeño Carlitos con una amplia sonrisa.

La maestra lo miró un momento y luego al resto de la clase que esperaba tan ansiosos la respuesta como el mismo Carlos. –No, lo siento, Carlitos, es únicamente de su PERSONA, no se puede de mascotas.– Carlos se volvió a sentar en su silla, pero esta vez tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y estaba haciendo pucheros. –Pero tendré eso en cuenta, tal vez más adelante puedan hacerlo acerca de su mascota. – Carlitos volvió a sonreír ampliamente al igual que la clase. –Como decía, la tarea es para el lunes, recuerden que es sobre su persona favorita, tienen que explicar porqué la escogieron, porqué es su favorita, solamente.– al mismo tiempo que la manecilla grande estaba en el doce y la pequeña en el dos, la campaña de la escuela sonó indicándoles a todos que ya era otra de la salida. Todos los niños guardaron sus cuadernos y cartucheras rápidamente para seguidamente gritar un "adiós, señorita Smith" y salir del aula. La maestra sonrió y volvió la miraba hacia el frente para revisar si sus alumnos habían dejado alguna cosa para guardárselo y dárselo el lunes. Se sorprendió al ver a un niño aún guardando sus cosas, estaba en la primera mesa de la fila del centro, guardaba sus cosas de forma lenta y aparentemente con nervios, era raro que es estuviera así, la maestra lo conocía y sabía que él era tímido y un poco reservado, pero jamás lo había visto así antes. –¿Hortense? ¿Pasa algo?– habló suavemente, caminó hacia él y se sentó en la silla de la mesa que estaba al lado. El niño se volteó hacia su profesora.

–N-no.

–¿Entonces, por qué estás así?

–Es que...– soltó un suspiro. –No sé de quién hacer mi trabajo.

–¿Por qué no lo haces acerca tu mamá?

–Todos mis proyectos y trabajos son sobre ella, me gustaría hacer esto sobre alguien más y usted sabe que yo no tengo hermanos y mis tíos, abuelos y primos viven en Texas, casi no paso tiempo con ellos.

La señorita estaba apunto de preguntar sobre porqué no escribía acerca de su papá, pero recordó que la mamá del niño le había comentado acerca de su divorcio y lo muy mal que lo pasó Logan, esa fue la razón por la que no había llegado en todo el mes de agosto.

–¡Logan, vamos, mi mamá ya vino a recogernos!– el niño y la maestra se voltearon en dirección a la puerta, en la que estaban los tres mejores amigos de Hortense, los reconoció al instante ya que eran los únicos que lo llamaban "Logan" y no "Hortense".

–¡Ya voy!– respondió y luego sus amigos fueron a correr en el pasillo para jugar un rato y esperarlo un momento.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces sobre un amigo tuyo? Sobre tu mejor amigo.

Hortense se volteó hacia ella y la miró un momento mientras lo pensaba. –¡Es una gran idea! ¡Gracias, Señorita Smith! – dijo sonrientemente. Tomó sus cosas y salió del aula, claro no sin antes decir un "adiós, maestra".

[…]

Hortense estaba en la casa Knight, ya que ahí se quedaba siempre después de la escuela porque su mamá estaba trabajando y Jennifer Knight le hacía el favor de recoger a su hijo y que se quedara en su casa mientras ella llegaba a recoger y llevárselo a casa. Logan estaba en el comedor con un par de hojas enfrente y otras hechas pelotas a lo largo de la mesa y algunas en el suelo, estaba intentando hacer su trabajo, prefería hacerlo ahora mismo para después tener todo el fin de semana libre, pero había un problema en su tarea: no se le ocurría nada que escribir, Logan estaba en blanco, no sabía que escribir. Hacía una hora que estaba quebrándose la cabeza para encontrar las palabras y expresar lo que tenía en mente, pero no tenía palabras, intentaba e intentaba, gastaba hoja tras otra... y nada.

–¡Hey, Logan!– arrugó su cara en molestia al escuchar el grito de su amigo al entrar en la habitación, sabía que Kendall no le dejaría continuar con su trabajo. –Hey, Logie. – Kendall había llegado, el niño rubio puso su codo sobre el hombro de Logan y se inclinó para ver lo que estaba haciendo. –¿Por qué estás haciendo la tarea ahora? ¡Tenemos todo el fin de semana!

–Sí, lo sé, pero...– se giró y lo encaró. –Quiero terminar esto de una vez, así tendré todo el fin de semana para jugar.

–Uhm, buen, sí tienes razón, pero ¿ahora? ¡Vamos a jugar, después sigues!– Kendall agarró el brazo de Logan y lo jaló para que su amigo se levantara de la silla.

–No, Kendall, en verdad quiero terminar esto ya, después podemos seguir. Además, tú también deberías hacerlo ahora, así podemos jugar todo el fin de semana.

–Debería, ya lo dijiste.

Logan soltó un quejido. En verdad quería terminar su tarea ahora mismo, no le gustaba dejar sus trabajos para última hora, en verdad TENÍA que terminarlo hoy mismo, pero conocía a Kendall y sabía lo muy terco que era su mejor amigo, aunque... ¡Sí, era perfecto! Logan había tenido una gran idea, era perfecto. –Ok, tengo una idea, si tú me dejas hacer la tarea, te prometo que apenas esté hecha, voy a ir a jugar contigo.

–¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo.

–Bien.– lo soltó y vio como Hortense volvía a sentarse en la silla, el niño rubio se recostó en la mesa poniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. –¿Y qué que supone que haré yo mientras tanto?

–Bueno...– pensó. –puedes hacer la tarea conmigo, sientate en la silla que está enfrente.– dijo señalando con su lápiz de escribir la silla de madera que estaba al frente de él.

Kendall resobló, le aburría hacer la tarea, siempre era el niño que dejaba todo para última hora no estaba acostumbrado a hacer sus deberes en primer plano, pero sabía que se iba a aburrir estando sólo en el patio mientras esperaba a su mejor amigo, no tenía de otra que obedecer y hacer su tarea como el buen y responsable niño estudioso que no era. Se sentó en la silla y Logan inmediatamente le dio una de sus hojas en blanco y le pasó la mitad de sus colores y otro lápiz de escribir que le sobraba para que Kendall no fuera donde su mochila (la cual estaba tirada en la entrada de la casa) a traer sus propias cosas.

–¿Sobre quién escribirás? – preguntó Logan, tal vez Kendall le podía dar una idea para lograr al fin escribir algo más que el título.

Kendall lo pensó un momento, tenía la persona perfecta, pero no le diría a su amigo quien era. –Sobre mi hermana.– mintió. –¿Y tú?

–Sobre James. Tú... ¿Podrías ayudarme darme ideas?

El rubio levantó una ceja en confusión. –¿Tú, pidiéndome ayuda para la tarea? ¡Es el fin del mundo!– dijo "dramáticamente", ambos rieron.

–Hablo en serio, no se me ocurre nada. Estoy en blanco.– dijo haciendo cara de perrito para convencerlo.

–Bueno... Te ayudaré,– sonrió. –pero sólo porque te ves muy lindo haciendo esa cara.– Kendall se había enrojecido ferozmente, pero no tanto como Logan, él siempre había dicho eso mentalmente, pero jamás se había sonrojado. ¿Qué había de diferente ahora?

[…]

Habían pasado una hora y treinta hace más de quince minutos y Hortense no había terminado, envés de eso, la acumulación de papeles hecho pelotas había aumentado en población por todo el comedor. Aún no tenía las palabras exactas para escribir su trabajo, y su estrés estaba empeorando al mismo nivel que su culpa por tener a Kendall enfrente totalmente aburrido jugando con sus colores, ordenándolos por color, haciendo una pila, haciendo dibujos y otras cosas para entretenerse mientras esperaba a que Logan terminara, había hecho un dibujo de Spider-Man con toda la dedicación y pasión que tenía, pero el resultado fue más de una cucaracha aplastada que del hombre súper héroe, ni siquiera parecía una araña.

Hortense levantó la mirada por enésima vez y se encontró con un Kendall con la cara sobre la mesa, su mejilla izquierda totalmente plana gracias al material de madera. Sentía culpa por haberle prometido a Kendall ir a jugar hace rato y no cumplir su promesa, Kendall había terminado en media hora y él seguía estancado.

–Chicos,– dijo la señora Knight entrando a la habitación estaba muy bien vestida y tenía su bolso colgando de uno de sus hombros. –Iré a la farmacia con Katie, hace unos días a estado con tos y me preocupa que empeore o sea algo malo, iré con ella a que le dé una revisión rápida el doctor de la farmacia y de paso le compraré algo para la tos. Volveré pronto.– de acercó a su hijo y le besó la parte de arriba de la cabeza luego se acercó a Logan y besó su mejilla. –Si tienen hambre, dejé sándwiches en el microondas, hay frutas en la refri y galletas en el tarro sobre la encimera.

–De acuerdo, mamá. – dijó levantando la cabeza para verla.

–Está bien, señora Knight. Gracias.

–Le dije a la vecina que les echara un ojo. Cuidense, no hagan desastre.– terminó la mujer antes de entrar a la sala, empujar el coche donde estaba su pequeña niña y salir de la casa cerrando la puerta.

–Logie, ¿ya vas a terminar?

El niño pálido levantó la mirada hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la cocina para confirmar la hora. En 10 minutos llegaría su mamá y no podrían jugar bien ni mucho ya que su madre era muy estricta con respecto a como jugar en un patio tan grande y lleno de un jardín tan hermoso y con muchas cosas para jardinería como era el patio de los Knight.

–¿Sabes? Ya terminé, de hecho.– dijo doblando su hoja donde había escrito algunas cosas, Kendall levantó la mirada alegremente, sonrió y se levantó de la silla.

–¡Genial! ¡Vamos!

–Espera, tengo que guardar las cosas, no quiero que se me pierda nada, también tengo que botar los papeles que están en el suelo.

–Te ayudo.– Kendall se metió debajo de la mesa y agarró todo los papeles para ponerlos en el basurero, cuando volvió a la mesa, Logan ya tenía todo listo. –¡VAMOS A JUGAR!– gritó Kendall emocionado, salió corriendo hacia el patio y esperó a Logan cerca del árbol de limón que tenía su madre.

–¡Hey, Ken!

Logan sonrió y corrió tras Kendall, pero en el camino no se fijó que estaba la manguera de Jennifer en la pasada y se tropezó con ella para finalmente caer sobre unas plantas en macetas de la señora Knight. Kendall rápidamente se percató y corrió hacia él –¡Logie!– el niño rubio le ayudó a levantarse y lo sentó en el césped lejos de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño. –¿Estás bien?– preocupación, era el tono en el que salía la pregunta de su boca.

–N-no...– Logan empezó a llorar, su amigo entró en pánico. Kendall pasó la mirada por su cuerpo y buscó algo que pudiera lastimar o incomodar a Logan, vio una herida muy comprometedora en su rodilla y unas no tantas a lo largo de sus piernas, vio también unas espinas incrustadas en sus brazos gracias a los mini cactus de su madre, eso el hecho de la tierra en sus piernas y brazos.

–Enseguida vuelvo.

–Kendall, por favor no me dejes.– dijo viéndolo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, le dolía mucho a Logan.

–Jamás lo haré, iré por algo para ayudarte.– besó su mejilla y Logan lo soltó, el rubio corrió adentro y buscó desesperadamente el botiquín de primeros auxilios de su mamá, lo encontró en el baño arriba del espejo sobre el lavamanos, corrió con cuidado al patio y se sentó juntó a su amigo.

Abrió el botiquín y sacó un pequeño "pañito" el cual mojó con la regadera que por casualidad estaba junto a él, cuando estuvo un tanto menos que mojado, lo pasó cuidadosamente sobre la rodilla y piernas de Logan para limpiar la tierra y sangre, Logan soltó unas cuantas quejas y arrugó la cara, cuando Kendall ya consideró a Logan totalmente limpio, sacó del botiquín unas cubritas y se las puso sobre las heridas limpias. Puso el pañito sucio a un lado y sacó una lupa y unas pinzas, a continuación usó todos los instrumentos que sacó del botiquín para sacarle las espinas de sus brazo, las cuales puso sobre el paño para después botarlo. Logan se volvió a quejar y gemir con dolor cuando la extracción de las espinas estaba en proceso. Al terminar, Kendall volvió a guardar todo y agarró el paño que en su interior envueltas estaban las espinas, volvió a dentro y botó en el basurero el paño y guardó el botiquín en el baño, regresó al patio y se sentó junto a Logan, el cual lo abrazó apenas se sentó a su lado.

–Gracias, Kendall.

–No es nada.– respondió abrazándolo fuertemente, luego de unos segundos se separaron, Kendall tomó la mejilla de Logan con una mano y se acercó rápidamente a su rostro para besar velozmente los labios de Logan, el cual al separarse de sonrojó a más no poder.

–¿P-por q-que...?

–Los besos siempre te hacen sentir mejor. Cuando mamá está triste, papá la besa y deja de estarlo.

–Oh...– Logan bajó la mirada.

–¿Funcionó? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?– dijo preocupado al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo.

Hortense levantó la mirada y el rostro con una enorme sonrisa, se acercó a Kendall y besó su mejilla. –Estoy muchísimo mejor, todo gracias a ti, gracias Kendall.

Hortense y Kendall se sonrieron mutuamente, el rubio tomó la mano del azabache y se levantaron del suelo. –Papá me compró una nueva pista de Hot Wheels (1). Vamos a jugar a la sala.

Logan asintió y ambos entraron a la casa.

[…]

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que los dos niños decidieron jugar con los carros en la pista de carreras del chico ojos verdes, ambos estaban a punto de empezar una carrera para descubrir quién era "el mejor corredor del mundo". Cuando ambos pusieron los carros en sus lugares, la gravedad hizo el resto, los dos autos corrían con rapidez, Kendall se sentó en una posición más cómoda en el suelo, pero en el proceso movió la pista y el carro de Logan salió disparado hacia la puerta para seguidamente chocar contra ella y caer boca abajo en el piso.

–¡Kendall, tramposo!– regañó.

–¡Fue un accidente!

–Si claro.– dijo sarcásticamente, de levantó del piso y caminó a la puerta, en el momento en el que estaba cerca del carro, la puerta se abrió revelando a la señora Knight con Katie en sus brazos hablando tranquilamente con Johanna Mitchell.

–Es un gran remedio para cuando los niños tienen gripe y está la época lluviosa, pero como esto es Minnesota, tú entiendes y... ¡Oh, hola, chicos!– la señora Knight interrumpió su charla al notar a los dos niños jugando en la sala. –¿Cómo están? Creí que estaban comiendo algo, ¿ya comieron? – la señora Knight se dirigió a su cuarto para, según los chicos, poner a la dormida hermana de Kendall en su cuna.

–Hortense, ven dale un beso a tu madre. – Logan caminó donde su mamá y ella de inclinó hacia abajo para que no le costara tanto a su hijo en darle un beso en la mejilla. Logan se alejó, recogió el carro que le había prestado Kendall y volvió hacia él, vio que Kendall se estaba riendo de él ya que Logan era un niño "grande" y aún besaba a su mamá en la mejilla. Johanna también lo notó y no pensaba dejar esa situación así. –Ven tú también Kendall, dale un beso a la tía Johanna. – Kendall se sonrojó y de levantó del piso, caminó donde la mamá de su amigo, ella se inclinó dejando el cachete enfrente del rubio y esperó el beso de Kendall, el cual sólo estaba inmóvil. –Vamos, Kendall.– el niño se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su mejilla, luego corrió devuelta donde Logan.

–Encontré a Johanna cuando venía de regreso de la farmacia, ella también estaba ahí antes buscando medicina para la gripe, nos hizo ride (2) en el carro y volvimos más rápido. – explicó Jennifer entrando a la sala.

–Sí... Logan, cariño, trae tus cosas, tenemos que volver a casa, vendrán tus abuelos mañana para quedarse con nosotros este fin de semana y la casa está hecha un desastre, vámonos ya.

–¡Ah! ¡Pero mamá...!– intentó combatir Logan.

–Sin peros.

Kendall caminó hacia Johanna. –Por favor, señora Mitchell, ¿Logan no se puede quedar a jugar otro rato?

–Ow,– pasó sus manos por el rubio cabello del niño. –Lo siento, Kendall, pero no puede. Tal vez el próximo fin de semana puedas ir a la casa y hacen una pijamada, claro, si Jennifer está de acuerdo. – todos se voltearon hacia ella.

–¡Claro! Por mí no hay ningún problema.

–¡Genial!– gritaron los dos niños al unísono.

–Pero ahora, en verdad necesito irnos ya Hortense, por favor ve a traer tus cosas.

–Sí, mamá.– Logan caminó cabizbajo hacia el comedor, y al entrar vio la hoja sobre la mesa y otra boca bajo en el suelo. Y fue ahí donde recordó, la tarea. No tenía nada más escrito que el título y un pequeño párrafo. Estaba perdido, tenía que escribir y terminar su trabajo hoy mismo, guardó sus cosas en su mochila y luego bajó a recoger la hoja que estaba en el suelo, la levantó y le dio la vuelta, reconoció al instante de quien era gracias a la letra chueca, era de Kendall, leyó el título y se sorprendió, bajó la vista y siguió leyendo los dos párrafos anchos que habían, sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Había pensado que Kendall iría a escribir su trabajo sobre su hermana mejor, pero no fue así, esto lo sorprendió muchísimo, él jamás mentía.

Pensó un momento en su propio trabajo y... La razón por la que tal vez no podía escribir nada era porque estaba escribieron sobre la persona incorrecta, pero ahora estaba totalmente seguro que había encontrado a la indicada.

Dejó la hoja en la mesa prensaba con un salero, tomó su mochila con sus cosas guardadas y volvió a la sala para despedirse de los Knight.

[…]

–Hortense, ¿quieres seguir tú?

El momento había llegado, era lunes y ya era su turno de pasar al frente y leer su trabajo ante toda la clase, estaba nervioso, pero sabía que había hecho un gran trabajo, respiró profundo e inhaló para relajarse, asintió y se levantó con su folder en mano, pasó al frente y esperó a que su compañera Christen se sentara para empezar con su trabajo. Miró a sus amigos y todos le sonreían, se fijó en una sonrisa en particular, la de Kendall. Volvió su mirar hacia el folder y lo abrió para empezar a leer.

 _"Mi persona favorita._

 _Mi persona favorita es mi mejor amigo Kendall, lo conocí hace muchísimo tiempo cuando aún éramos bebés, él es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Siempre me saca una sonrisa con cada cosa que hace, siempre me está ayudando en todo lo que necesito, siempre está conmigo cuando estoy sólo, aunque también siempre hace que nos metamos en problemas, lo sigo queriendo mucho porque siempre será mi mejor amigo._

 _Él siempre hace todo lo posible para hacerme sonreír cuando estoy mal; el viernes pasado estuve en su casa y cuando salimos al patio a jugar, me tropecé con una manguera y caí sobre unas macetas de la señora Knight, Kendall me limpió las heridas y me ayudó a sentirme mejor. Algunas veces él me saca de quicio y quisiera tener un nuevo mejor amigo, pero nadie sería tan genial como Kendall, él es único. Él siempre será mi mejor amigo, sino fuera por él, jamás hubiera conocido a James y Carlos y nunca nos hubiéramos convertido en amigos._

 _Kendall siempre estará para mí y yo para él, él es mi persona favorita."_

Todos le aplaudieron a Hortense apenas terminó de leer su trabajo, levantó la mirada y lo primero que vio fue a Kendall, sus ojos estaban con un gran brillo, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Él también le aplaudía con fuerza, de hecho, era quien se oía más.

 **MyFavoritePerson • • •**

 **(1) No sé como se escribe! T-T mi padrastro me dijo que así era. I don't entender very mucho. O.o**

 **(2) Creo que sólo aquí se usa esa palabra así, la "traducción" sería como "un aventón".**

 **Espero les haya gustado!**

 **—Scar:3**


End file.
